dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433
Stat growths in each vocation are NOT "fair." Some vocations are downright terrible and totally ruin your end-game stats and the same can be said vice versa. Here are some points to take into consideration while judging which vocations are the best to grow up as: 1. Health/Stamina growths are not equal among the vocations between level 1-100 despite gaining equal values per level in the offensive/defensive stats (with two exceptions), and stat growth is the only thing that affects a character's health/stamina pool except for some useless augments. 2. The naked defense has double the effective damage reduction value as the equipment defense. This is very game-changing, as characters who have grown with vocations with low naked defense will always suffer very heavy damage from late-game BBI foes regardless of how heavy or high tier the equipped armor is. 3. On the other hand, offensive stats are the least important of all. Most of a character's damage output will almost always come from the weapon and not the naked value, especially so during late-game where level 3 BBI weapons make a huge difference in damage output. 4. The magickal attack has no effect whatsoever on the damage output of the majority of physically oriented classes (Fighter, Strider, Warrior, Ranger, Assassin). Using a permanently enchanted weapon doesn't change the fact since only the weapon's magick value is taken into consideration and the user's naked magickal value does absolutely nothing. 5. Above point applies to magickally oriented vocations in the case of physical attack. The only true exceptions to these are the Mystic Knight and Magick Archer who utilize both offensive stats in some of their skills. 6. Magick defense is generally not as appealing as the physical defense is. Enemy magick attacks are the easiest to dodge and not nearly as common as physical damage sources in the game. Taking all those points into consideration, the order of stat growths from the most remarkable to the least are: 1st: Health/Stamina growth. 2nd: Physical defense. 3rd: Main offensive stat/Magickal defense. (Arguably) 4th: Other offensive stat. My personal ranking as to which vocations are the best/worst to level-up as between 10-100 if you're going the physical route: 1st: Fighter. 2nd: Assassin. 3rd: Warrior/Strider. 4th: Ranger. My personal ranking as to which vocations are the best/worst to level-up as between 10-100 if you're going the magickal route: 1st: Mystic Knight. 2nd: Magick Archer. 3rd: Strider. 4th: Sorcerer. 5th: Mage. (Never do that to yourself and level up as a mage in that range.) Between 100-200 it becomes much more arguable. Just avoid vocations that distribute a point to the worthless offensive stat if you're not going for the hybrids. (Mystic Knight and Magick Archer) Vocation ranking explanation: Fighter: (37 15 4 4 2 1) The Fighter growth has the highest health/stamina total growth per level of all vocations between 10-100. The Fighter also has the highest physical defense. To demonstrate how effective the naked defense of a Fighter is, a naked 1-200 Fighter character has an almost as much effective defense as a 1-10 Fighter 10-200 Assassin character wearing a full hellfire armor set! (767 vs 779) The Fighter offers pretty good offensive power and a not-so-bad stamina as well. The only drawback is the magick defense, which is partially made up for by the very high health pool. Assassin: (22 27 6 2 2 1) The Assassin growth grants incredible stamina and offense growth that it makes up for the loss of survivability. The Assassin vocation growth makes characters very squishy both to physical and magickal damage alike especially during late BBI, so it's only recommended to grow as an Assassin for those who like playing as glass cannons and dislike the more boring immortal builds. Warrior: (40 10 5 3 2 1) The Warrior growth offers great physical offense and defense and has the highest health pool of all. Still, not as tanky as the Fighter growth nor offensive as the Assassin growth. The super low stamina growth is mainly what drops this vocation in my personal rankings. Ranger: (21 30 4 2 3 2) The Ranger growth offers the most stamina of all; however, the physical stats are inferior to the others'. If it's stamina you seek, grow as an Assassin. Mystic Knight: (30 20 2 3 3 3) Great health growth, great stamina growth, great defenses, all paired with an average serviceable magick offense growth. The Mystic Knight is the best vocation to grow up as between 10-100 if your final vocation is magick based. Magick Archer: (21 20 2 3 3 4) Almost identical to the Mystic Knight's growth, but +1 more MDEF at the expense of -9 health, which is not worth it. Still, the second best magick vocation to grow up as in my opinion if your final destination is magick based. Strider: (25 25 3 3 3 2) Amazing stamina growth, decent defenses, but nothing else to note. The Fighter and Assassin growths are vastly superior if you're going the physical route, on the other hand, the Mystic Knight and Magick Archer are vastly superior if you're going the magick route. Sorcerer: (16 15 2 1 5 5) Highest magickal growths of all, yet I still ranked this below even the Strider's growth for good reasons. The health/stamina growth rate is terrible. In comparison, a Mystic Knight gains +14 more health and +5 more stamina per level. Not just that, but it's the most physically squishy vocation growth rate of all, combined with that tiny health pool and the more magick oriented blue armor sets and it won't be uncommon for a 1-10 Mage 10-200 Sorcerer character to die in one hit in some occasions even when wearing the heaviest armor they can have access to. The very high MDEF also means very little when combined with that very small health pool that it's safe to say that the Mystic Knight wins in that regard as well. The only boon here is the +2 magick offense in comparison to the other magick oriented vocation growths which, as I said, isn't that game-changing as it mostly comes from the weapon anyways. Mage: (21 10 2 1 4 4) Nothing much to say here. It's pretty much a worse version of the already bad stat distribution mentioned above.